Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat
by jbh61987
Summary: Something bizarre is happening in the town of Red Valley, New Mexico forcing John to relive his time there over and over again. Will he manage to escape with his sanity or will he be stuck there for the rest of eternity?
1. WTF or What the fudge?

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Prologue**

The Laws of Mortality…They are the guiding principles that govern all living things. Unbreakable to anything with a lifespan. Most of you probably know some of these, but not all. And I won't tell you, because that would be counter-productive to my tale. For you see, unlike all of you, I am not mortal. I am immoral…no wait, that's not right…well it is, but that's not what I meant. I am immortal. Yes, that's better.

Am I the only immortal? Are there more like me? Well…I can't tell you. Oh I know the answer, I know many answers to mortal questions, but again I can't and won't tell you. For you see, I have made mistakes in the past. Most are small, but not this one. This one was the result of my foolishness. For I broke one of the Laws of Mortality and thus I am faced with the consequences of my actions. I have tried to right this wrong many times and in many ways. All have ended in failure…

But not this time! I know what I must do! I only hope he is strong enough to live up to my expectations! For if I fail this time, the line between Man and God will be blurred and this world will end in a way that makes the coming apocalypse look like a magical wonderland…

**Chapter 1**

John trembled in fright as the time machine in the bank vault started shooting arcs of electricity. How had it all gone so wrong? One minute he was living like every other kid at home with his mother and future step-father. A man he approved of by the way. The next his mother goes bat shit nuts with her paranoia and halls him off to Red Valley, New Mexico to once again live like fugitives. Granted they were fugitives, but still…

Now here he was stuck in a bank vault with his mother and until just recently, his latest protector from the future, Cameron. Oh and let's not forget the fact that said protector looked to be around his age, hot as hell, and here's the kicker…not even human. That's right; she's a machine from the future! What a rip off!

The screeching of metal brought his attention back to his latest assassin from the future. Because hell, if you were going to have someone protect you, you might as well have someone trying to fucking kill you too! Why did all his "gifts" from the future have to be a twofer?

…Where was he again? Oh yeah! Trapped in a vault with him and his companions on one side, a killer robot on the other side, and surrounded by the largest showing of special effects outside of Hollywood thanks to a time machine. Because running away in a car or on foot was too bland! Oh and he was John Fucking Connor! If he was going to run away he'd do it in style!

The vault door was finally ripped free as the time machine's light show started forming a sphere around him, his protector, and his overly paranoid mother carrying the closest thing to Doom's BFG-9000. As things started getting blindingly bright for him, his mother felt the need to add to it by taking a step further and pulling the trigger of her weapon right as the timer hit zero making John's world go white.

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

John's eyes snapped open and he quickly sat up glancing around him in confusion. Where was he? One second he was in the bank vault about to jump to the future and now he was…in his room back in Red Valley?

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

Turning to his night stand he shut his alarm clock off and tried to figure out what was going on. He was still sitting in bed…maybe it had all been a dream? Though he doubted it. It was just too vivid to be a dream. He remembered everything. Cromartie, Cameron, scrapping his palms in the school parking lot when he tripped, the Dysons, his mother being shot. All of it was as clear as any other memory in his recent past.

"Hey get up or you're going to be late for school." He heard his mother say from behind his closed door.

Quickly jumping out of bed he rushed to his closet and grabbed the first outfit he could find, which ironically was the outfit he remembered wearing only a few days ago. He didn't bother trying to comb his hair or wash up, instead he ran into the kitchen to see his mother making those God-forsaken pancakes dressed exactly as she had been on his first day of school.

"What the hell is going on?" He asked in disbelief.

Sarah gave her son a confused look. "What do you mean, _what the hell going on_? Today is your first day of school. You're not planning on going looking like that are you?"

"Don't you remember any of this?" He demanded.

"Remember what?"

"This!" He said throwing his arms up and gesturing wildly. "New Mexico, the machines being back, the jump to the future? Doesn't any of this ring a bell?"

Sarah moved the pancakes off the stove and turned to face her son. "John calm down. You were just having a nightmare."

"Mom they found us!" He nearly shouted. "Don't you remember!? Cameron told you she and Cromartie were able to track us down because we didn't change our alias!"

John watched his mother's face pale. They hadn't had to run away in so long that she had forgotten a few things about it the least of which being to constantly change your name when you run. She didn't know who this Cameron girl was, but John had pointed out a very important detail she couldn't believe she overlooked.

"Pack your stuff! We're leaving!" Sarah ordered as she rushed to her room.

"Mom-"

"Now, John!" She yelled.

John quickly complied. He still didn't know what was going on, but he did know that they couldn't risk sticking around. Terminator protector or no, he wasn't going to stick around and give Cromartie the chance to try and kill him again. It didn't take long to pack up considering what little they had brought with them. Hopping into their station wagon they sped out of town and headed east.

The ride itself was completely silent between Sarah berating herself for making such an amateur mistake and John still trying to puzzle out what was going on.

With their alias compromised they couldn't safely make it into Mexico. There was just too much of a risk involved. However that didn't stop Sarah from hugging the border. If worse came to worse she could forcing her way through. By late afternoon they were deep within the borders of Texas. The sun had nearly set by the time they pulled off the highway and checked them into a cheap motel.

Despite having been in a car for long hours the first thing John did upon entering their room was collapse on one of the beds. He was mentally exhausted after having spent most of the car ride puzzling over everything that happened. But he was still no closer to figuring it all out. Finally he gave up. He was no longer in New Mexico. No longer near Cameron or Cromartie. He was now in Texas making everything he remembered null and void.

Closing his eyes he drifted off to sleep.

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

John's eyes snapped open at the frighteningly familiar sound of his alarm clock. Sitting up in his bed he saw that he was once more back in his room in Red Valley. But that was impossible! He had been in Texas sleeping in a cheap motel room no more than twelve hours ago! He had tried writing off yesterday as a dream, but now he knew that to be untrue. Something was going on, something weird. Weird even by his definition of the word.

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

John glared at the alarm clock as he shut it off. Of all the things he had to wake up to, why did it have to be that infernal beeping?

"Hey get up or you're going to be late for school." He heard his mother say from behind his closed door. Using the exact same line from yesterday.

Getting out of bed he headed over to his closet, albeit at a slower pace than yesterday. He was about to grab the nearest set of clothes, but decided to wear something else. He even chose to pick a different pair of underwear than the ones he grabbed the day before. Stepping out of his room and into the bathroom, he quickly ran a brush through his hair to get rid of the bed head.

Walking into the kitchen he saw his mother once again standing in the exact same place, wearing the exact same clothes, and making the exact same freaking pancakes.

"What the hell is going on?" He mumbled.

"Did you say something?" Sarah asked looking over her shoulder at him.

"Mom! Please tell me you remember what happened!" He pleaded.

Sarah gave her son a confused look. "Remember what?"

John opened his mouth to give her the same rundown he did yesterday only to think twice and close it. If things really were going to repeat themselves, then he had a fairly good idea about what would happen should he start running his mouth. Seeing his mother's expectant look he quickly thought up an excuse. "Nothing…must have been a dream."

Giving him a teasing smile she replied. "Well you may want to quit daydreaming and eat your breakfast or you'll be late for your first day of school."

"…School…right." He said half-heartedly. He quickly finished his breakfast before fleeing the house in a hurry. Whatever was going on, his mother seemed completely unaware of it. His only hope for answers lay with Cameron. Maybe being a machine allowed her to store her memories. If that were the case she may be able to figure this all out.

(End of Chapter 1)

And thus marks the beginning of my mini-series. This series as you've noticed is not meant to have long chapters, nor is it to have a lot of chapters. The purpose of this mini-series is to provide all of you and myself with short fun-filled entertainment. Each installment of this series will have roughly 7-13 chapters all averaging 1300-2300 words. So as not to cause any substantial delays with Who is John Connor? The next chapter will be a little darker to help set things up but after that it should be a humorous little tale for everyone to enjoy.


	2. From Dreams to Nightmares

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 2**

*BEEP*BEEP*BEE-*

*CRASH*

John smiled as he continued to lie in bed. There was something oddly satisfying about grabbing that damn clock and throwing it through a closed window.

"Three, two, one." He counted down quietly before his mother slammed open his bedroom door, shotgun in hand.

"John!?" She yelled in fright. John raised one of his arms and waived it at her to let her know he was fine. "What happened?"

"I taught my alarm clock how to fly and the stupid thing forgot to open the window on its way out."

Sarah lowered her shotgun whilst glowering at her son. "Was that _really_ necessary?"

"Trust me; the stupid _machine_ had it coming." He said putting emphasis on machine.

His mother easily caught the reference. "I don't think you have to worry about your alarm clock killing you, John."

"You know all around the world millions of chronic-masturbators think that same thing about their computers."

"Okay, that's just gross. I'm leaving." Sarah turned to leave but paused a moment. Looking back at her son she added. "I hope you-"

"Enjoy sleeping with a broken window. Cause I'm not paying to fix it." John finished. He had heard that line every time he threw his clock at the window. This being the fourth instance. "Don't worry. I'll take care of it."

When he heard the door shut he buried his face in his pillow and broke out laughing. Part of him wondered what his mother would say if he replaced "millions chronic-masturbators" with himself. Oh wait! He already knew what she would say having used that line yesterday.

Pushing up off the bed and giggling like a mad man he made a leisure stroll to his closet and grabbed some clothes. Having been stuck with the constant resets for a week now left him with little care over what clothes he wore. Leaving his room with his clothes in hand, he went through his early morning motions. He showered, tamed his hair, ate a quick breakfast, and left the house.

Today would mark a change from his usual routine though. Rather than go to school, he walked towards the town. He needed time to think and he couldn't do that with Cameron coming on to him with the subtlety of J-Day. Looking back on it, he wondered how he never noticed it in the first place. Maybe it was all the smiles and small talk, but now that he had time to review her actions he realized she ranked up there with "ex-girlfriend in denial" and "that crazy stalker bitch".

Unfortunately his thoughts of Cameron reminded him of his current situation. That being, trapped in a continuous time loop. Obviously with it being day seven, his attempts at gleaning anything from the female terminator ended in failure. She remembered just as much as his mother did, jack squat.

He tried three times and they had all ended roughly the same way. Cameron would realize her cover was blown and go into genuine terminator on him before taking him by the arm to seek out his mother. From there she would explain everything about J-Day and how they should leave. Around seven to twelve hours later, depending on how much he stalled Cameron, they would be out of New Mexico, into Texas, and John would end up right back in New Mexico come morning.

The last two days he spent trying to make it through school while ignoring Cameron's attempts at socializing. However, today would be different! He could only take doing/seeing/hearing the same crap only for so long before enough was enough. He needed change and so he chose to visit the town and see what he could find.

As he progressed deeper into the small town he had no idea why he thought this to be a good idea. It was just a little hick town. There were no major retailers or fast food chains, just family owned and operated businesses. Still, it was a change of scenery and that had to count as a good thing right?

"Hey kid!" A voice called out from behind him. Turning around John saw a cop walking up to him.

'_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all…'_ He reconsidered.

When the cop was three feet away he stopped and gave John a hard look. "What the hell are you doing round here this time of day? Shouldn't you be in school?"

Thinking quickly John answered. "I'm home-schooled. Just moved here recently."

"Uh huh." He responded doubtfully. "Then why aren't you at home?"

"I'm running an errand for my mother."

"Got any I.D.?"

"Of course." John replied. Pulling out his wallet he handed it over to the cop. Not a fraction of a second later did he realize just how badly he fucked himself. Having spent a week in a never-ending never-changing world had caused him to forget that his alias was compromised. And based on the look he just received from the man after getting a report from the police dispatch, he wouldn't be getting out of this one.

"Hands up!" The officer demanded quickly dropping the wallet and drawing his gun. With no other option available, John complied.

From there everything went downhill. He got his Miranda Rights, a one-way trip to the police station, and his very own holding cell. He wished it ended there, but it didn't. No. He didn't get butt-plugged by some big sweaty guy named Bubba. That would have been more preferable to what came next. Being in the holding cell put him close to the main rooms of the police station, allowing him to hear everything that was happening or going to happen.

Now that the cops knew who he was and who he was most likely with; they combed through every personal file they could get their hands on trying to find where he and his mother had been staying. It didn't take them long to track down his school file and from there, their home address.

John paced up and down his cell filled with anxiety. He knew his mother; she wouldn't allow herself to be taken down easily…and definitely when she had no idea where her son was at. But there wasn't a thing he could do about it. All he could do was sit and wait...and wait…and wait.

Hours passed and he never once heard anything new about what happened outside the station. He wished he could take that as a good sign, but he knew better. If his mom wasn't in prison with him or give him any indication that she was planning to get him out, then she…

"John Connor." A deep baritone voice called from the other side of the bars thankfully cutting his thoughts short. John turned to see a tall black man wearing an expensive suit.

"You supposed to be my lawyer?" He asked.

The man gave him a dry laugh. "Hardly. My name's James Ellison. I'm with the F.B.I."

John felt something stir within him. It wasn't courage by any means of the word, but it was a mixture of anxiety, frustration, and self-hate. Standard recipe for blind-teenage-I'm invincible-stupidity. "If you're not my lawyer and you have nothing to offer, then you can kindly fuck off."

"I have news about your mother." Ellison bluntly said. John gave him a double-take. "If you wish to hear it I suggest you come with me. Or would you rather I "fuck off" until your lawyer gets here?"

John took a second to think. Nothing that had occurred today ever happened in the previous resets. He wasn't even certain if there were a limited number to those resets. Did he really want to sit and wait for tomorrow to see if everything went back to normal?

'_No.'_ He thought. _'If its one thing I've learned, knowledge is power in this world. Whether this day resets or not it might help to learn more about what's going on.'_

"Lead the way, Jimmy." John said walking up to Ellison and holding his hands out.

"Don't call me that." Ellison ordered as he cuffed the teenager.

"Whatever you say, Jimbo."

The walk to the police interrogation room was conducted in relative silence. Relative being John constantly egging Ellison, and Ellison ignoring him. When they entered the room, John walked over to the chair and took his seat.

"So, you going to tell me about my mother now that I'm here."

"No, I'm not. I have questions in need of answers first." Ellison sternly replied.

"Come now, Jamie. No need to be a spoiled sport. What's the worst you can tell me? That she's dead?" John questioned. No one knew his mother better than he did and she wouldn't be taken down by a few backwoods cops. But the grave look Ellison gave him shook his belief in that thought. "Wha-what are you looking at me like that for?"

Ellison looked to the floor. Arrogant little punk-ass or not this was a kid he was dealing with. This wasn't how he wanted to start this interrogation. Then again he didn't want to end it this way either. "At 12:37 p.m. Sarah Connor's place or residence was stormed in and she was taken out."

John couldn't believe what he was hearing. She was taken out? Just like that? No attempts at arrest? He asked these questions aloud unknowingly.

"Your mother is considered a high-profile terrorist. Her extensive list of crimes, known associates, and list of murders makes her a dangerous individual to engage. Not to mention her mental state. Since they were storming her place of residence they couldn't risk an ideal resolution such as arrest."

"That's it!?" John asked feeling torn up inside. This was his entire fault! His mother died because of his stupidity! "That's all you have to say! Kill her because she's too dangerous!"

John abruptly stood up and flipped the table against the wall. Ellison instinctively took a step back and rested his hand on his gun. John didn't advance. "You motherfuckers! My mother was the only precious thing I had and you took her from me! I'll see to it this whole fucking planet burns for this!"

Ellison was about to call for back up to help subdue the hostile teenager when the sound of gunfire erupted throughout the police station. He turned to face the door preparing to go out and investigate, but completely forgot that the juvenile delinquent he was with was equipped with military training.

The second John saw the agents eyes were off him he made his move. A punch to the floating rib, a smack at the throat, draw the gun, and knock the agent off his feet. In less than three seconds Ellison was on the floor coughing from having the wind knocked out of him. John took a few steps back with the gun in hand. He switched the safety off and pulled the lever back making sure it was loaded.

"Friends…of yours?" Ellison wheezed out between breaths.

John didn't bother looking at him as he inspected the gun. "Maybe. It's either a protector here to save me or an assassin here to kill me. Either way it doesn't matter."

"…What are you…talking about?" The agent asked as he slowly pushed himself up.

John took a few steps further away from him. "I told you already. I'll see this planet burn." He turned his head locking eyes with the agent. "For your sake and everyone else's, you best pray all of this resets."

The last thing he saw before pointing the gun to his own head was Ellison's look of confusion before he pulled the trigger.

XxXxXxXxX

*BEEP*BEEP*BEEP*

John quickly sat up in bed. The previous day's events fresh in his mind. Tears began to stream down from his eyes as he remembered being arrested, learning of his mother's death, and his subsequent suicide. Turning the gun on himself had been so easy, but he couldn't say why that knowledge didn't seem to bother him.

One thing was certain however. For the first time since the resets began John was glad to wake up in his room in Red Valley. Still, there was something he needed to make sure of first. Getting out of his bed he ran to his bedroom door and swung it open, startling his mother who had been just about to knock.

"Good, you're awake. Hurry up or-" Sarah was quickly cut off as her son nearly tackled her to the floor. His head was buried against her shoulder and he was crying freely. She was safe! No, not just safe, but alive! He hadn't gotten her killed! He brought her back!

"I'm so glad you're safe, momma." He quietly said unable to stop another wave of tears.

Sarah was shocked by her son's actions. Her maternal instincts quickly set in as she wrapped her arms tightly around her son. She couldn't believe he called her, momma! He hadn't called her that in years! Almost a decade now! Something had rocked him to the core. Hurt him in a way not even a thousand terminators could. Carefully she lowered them to the floor, both for his comfort and her own.

"Shh, it's ok." She soothingly said rubbing a hand up and down his back. "Tell me what happened."

And he did. He didn't care if she thought it was crazy or unreal. It had been real for him.

For the first time in many years John felt scared of the world around him and only finding comfort in the safety of his mother's arms.

(End of chapter 2)

Thanks for the reviews. I must admit I was shocked to have received so many for the first chapter all of which occurred less than a day after posting. I don't receive many reviews for Who is John Connor? But I believe it being due to the story not being AU like this one. I can't remember if I put it in my profile or not, but a lot of the inspiration for this mini-series comes from the show Supernatural.

Moving on, as I said this chapter would be a bit depressing, but from here on it will be much more fun. I needed this chapter so John could learn some important lessons for future resets. One being he can't skip school without risking serious consequences and two if he dies he will just reset things over (at least for day one since he hasn't made it to day two). Next chapter John will make it to day 2 and realize what needs to happen to progress forward as well as encounter a new problem to overcome.

For those of you keeping track this chapter ended at the start of day 8 of his resets. After the next chapter there will be longer skips between time as well as days that are only one scene long (which will make sense when you read it). This allows John to do some things that would require MASSIVE amounts of preparation.


	3. My Name is What?

Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 3**

*BEEP*BEEP*BEE-*

*CRASH*

John was sitting in bed looking at the broken window with boredom. Throwing the clock just wasn't satisfying anymore. Not surprising since it had been three weeks since he started throwing it. He just continued with it for the sake of consistency. If he was doomed to live a life of constant repeats then he might as well contribute some part to it. A lesser man would have probably contemplated suicide by now, but not John. Then again, that was probably because he had already tried. Admittedly under different circumstances, but it still didn't change the fact that it nothing changed.

'_So much for the easy way out.'_ He thought bitterly.

Sarah burst through his bedroom door, shotgun in hand. "John!?"

"I'm alright." He said not looking at her. "Just decided I liked the window better open. I'll fix it later."

His mother took this in with a mix of shock and confusion. Not knowing how to respond she uneasily said. "Well…you um…you better!"

His door closed not a moment later leaving him to his thoughts. After the nightmarish run that ended in his mother's death, his incarceration, and eventual suicide; he played things safe. Which meant he went to school every day, saw the same crap, and met the same people. The only thing he did differently was take the time to get to know each of his fellow students. None of them really proved to be all that interesting, but it was a change of pace.

The constant resets weren't without some benefits though. He was getting better at reading Cameron and his mother. Not only that but he was also getting plenty of practice lying to them which inadvertently made him harder to read. Another boost came in the form of confidence and social skills. Having never had to deal with people over a long period of time made it simple for him to ignore everyone effectively crippling what little people skills he had.

However, with the constant resets all of that changed. While he was becoming adept at reading Cameron and his mother he was becoming a master at reading everyone else. As his skills grew so did his courage. Approaching new people no longer made him feel uncomfortable. Now he could walk right up to them in a crowded area and boldly introduce himself. Even so, there was still very little of interest in Red Valley.

'_God, this sucks. Taking the time to meet new people is a nice change and all, but it doesn't help how boring things are getting.'_ He thought. _'But what can I do? I can't risk not being in school, losing mom once was hard enough. But where the hell can I find excitement in a repetitive world.'_

His eyes drifted over to the broken window as a cool breeze flew in. Suddenly he viewed it differently. He had taken to throwing the alarm clock through the window because he found it amusing and knew the window would be fixed the following morning. If the window would be fixed every morning, then…

A mischievous smile tugged at his lips. _'Oh this'll be fun.'_

XxXxXxXxX

John walked down the empty halls of the school. The students inside the rooms being taught by their instructors. As he passed the door to each class room he would see a few of the students eyeing him in confusion. Bewildered by his get-up. Around his shoulders a thick purple fabric served as a cape. In his hand he held a plastic golden cane. A Burger King crown sat on his head completing the ensemble. It wasn't much, but it was all he could find in the school's prop storage on such short notice.

Reaching his classroom he threw the door open and stepped in drawing the eyes of everyone in the classroom. Some of the students gave him funny looks while others sniggered at how ridiculous he appeared. The science teacher, Mr. Ferguson seemed stumped at his intrusion. However, none of the faces could match Cameron's. It had to be the most emotional look any machine could ever come up with on their own accord. Confusion, curiosity, and disbelief mixed together. John idly wondered if she was aware of her mouth being open and her eyes having not blinked for over a minute.

Mr. Ferguson finally appeared to have located his voice as he asked. "Who are you?"

John gave him an affronted look, "Why I'm Henry the Eighth, I am!"

XxXxXxXxX

John made his way down the empty school hallway once more. Today was the reset following his King Henry incident. While yesterday had been mildly amusing, it didn't quite match what he was going for. He blamed it on the fact that it was his first time ever intentionally making an ass of himself. Looking down at his getup he felt much better about this run. The idea had come to him after raiding the school's prop storage room. Inside he had stumbled upon a Roman soldier's costume. He even managed to locate a plastic spear to go with it.

Stopping at his classroom he once more threw the door open and stepped in. This time he was met with more sniggering than the day before. Mr. Ferguson was even more bewildered than he was yesterday. Cameron's look was the only one that didn't change.

"Who are you?" Mr. Ferguson questioned.

John slammed the butt of his plastic spear a few times against the ground before proudly singing out, "Trojan Man!"

The entire class minus Cameron and Mr. Ferguson burst out laughing. One of the students sitting nearby noticed a particular part of his outfit and asked aloud, "Is that a…bandolier of condoms?"

John looked at the belt of plastic and rubber running diagonally across his chest. It had been the only part of his outfit that he had to buy.

"Why yes it is my frivolous little sperm bank." He admitted cheerfully. Pulling the belt of condoms off he tossed it to the student and added. "Help yourself. Remember, only you can prevent baby-making."

XxXxXxXxX

John walked down the empty school hallways wearing his regular school clothing. After having gone in and labeling himself "Trojan Man" he was finding it hard to top. He had searched through the prop room from top to bottom for most of the morning, but came up empty. He finally decided to call it quits after failing to find anything after nearly twenty minutes of searching.

"How disappointing." He mumbled to himself as he opened the door to Mr. Ferguson's class. He was beyond fashionably late.

Ferguson looked over at him with annoyance for disrupting his class. "And your name would be?"

"Thomas Dekker."

XxXxXxXxX

'_Well that was weird.'_ John thought, once more walking down the empty school hallway. He couldn't remember who he said he was but he did remember that the second after the name left his mouth he was back in his bed at the start of another reset. It was like the universe had imploded. _'Jesus it's cold!'_

He brought his hands up and started rubbing his bare chest and arms. The towel wrapped around his waist slipped a bit and he quickly reached down to keep it from falling off. He finally found the answer to beating Trojan Man! Stopping outside Ferguson's class he quickly rubbed his body once more for heat before throwing the door open and walking in.

He didn't receive any laughs this time just looks of astonishment. Cameron's face was once again stuck in the same look while Ferguson shared the same look as the rest of the class.

"Can I help you?" The teacher asked unsurely.

"I'm the nude model hired by the art department." John explained giving the class a look of false confusion. "This is the art room isn't it?"

"…No…this is a science class." Ferguson slowly answered. His shock shadowed the fact that a high school wouldn't hire a nude model, much less a fifteen year old nude model!

"God dammit!" John cursed ripping off his towel and throwing it to the floor in anger. Many of the girls cheered him on when they saw he really was nude under the towel. "Those bastards in the office said this was the art room I needed to go to!" Turning around he started walking out of the class. "They better not dock my pay on account of their incompetence!"

As the door shut the classroom erupted with talking. Ferguson wasn't even capable trying to calm his students down. Fortunately he was spared the trouble as the door opened once more and John walked back in.

"Sorry, I forgot my towel."

XxXxXxXxX

John entered his science class on time for the first time in four days. He'd finally had enough fun to last him for a while. Walking around school naked for a day kind of begged you to return to normal. Well…that and because he couldn't figure out what to do next. Topping Trojan Man had been difficult, finding something better than nude model would be next to impossible. So he decided to sit through class listening to Mr. Ferguson's introduction for the umpteenth time.

"Hey!" Cameron's feminine voice quietly called out from behind him. He continued staring at the teacher planning to ignore her again, but decided on something different. He had ignored her every time following his realization that she remembered nothing of the resets. He just didn't know how to deal with her, nor if he wanted to. She was a machine using her skills as an infiltrator to get close to him. That knowledge had left him feeling rather pissed off for some while.

At the time, he had preferred the idea of her just coming out straight with him like Uncle Bob had. However as they say, maturity comes with time and time was something he had an abundance of it. As time marched on he had to admit that Cameron's efforts probably were better with the given situation. Back then he had believed they had stopped J-Day and that the machines were gone. Now that he knew differently he could only wonder how he would have reacted had that illusion been abruptly shattered.

'_What the hell.'_ He thought as he turned to face her. "Hey."

"What's your name?"

"John."

"Cameron." She introduced with a bright smile. Turning around he saw the teacher glaring at them.

'_And no talking while I'm talking.'_ John thought mimicking Ferguson word for word.

The bell rang and John grabbed his things before walking over to Cameron. There was no need for him to act like a loner.

"Since dingle-berry cut us off, let me reintroduce myself. I'm John." He said holding out his hand. Knowing Cameron wouldn't be offended by his choice of vocabulary allowed him to use some of his more favored insults for Ferguson.

He was fairly certain Cameron didn't know what a dingle-berry was, but she gave a small laugh anyway. Taking his hand in hers, she replied. "I'm Cameron."

John quickly took control of the shake trying to locate anything that would give her true nature away. Knowing she was a terminator, he was curious how well she could sow the human illusion. His actions were subtle, a little pressure here a lessening of the tension there. He was looking for anything to give away her inhuman strength or the weight of her metal arm. Cameron didn't seem to notice. Smiling at her, he released her hand. Nothing in their actions seemed off. John had to admit, she was good at her job.

The two of them walked out of the classroom and into the halls. "I've never seen you around here before. Did you just move here?"

"Yeah." He replied with a nod.

Cameron gave him another small laugh, "Sucks for you."

'_You have no idea.'_ He thought as he laughed.

"My dad sells tractors, what about yours?"

John took a deep breath and looked towards the ceiling as if to say he was contemplating something. "Ya know…it's not really that interesting."

Cameron's eyes fell to the floor, making it look like he hurt her feelings by brushing off her question. He gave her a sideways glance with a teasing smile. He didn't want to have this conversation again. At least, not in the same way he had before.

"Buuuut…" He dragged out catching her attention. "I guess if you're _really_ interested we could get together and share some stories. Say…after school, maybe?"

He watched her face light up like she just learned there was a Santa Clause for terminators. "Sure!" Her eyes suddenly grew wide as if just remembering something. "Oh! Will your parents be ok? I mean do you have let them know in advance?"

"Eh…so I get grounded for a week." He said with a shrug. Silently adding, _'Not like it will matter tomorrow, anyway.'_

"Ok! Then I'll see you after school." She said starting to walk off.

"It's a date!" John loudly called out; once more admiring how good an infiltrator she was when she produced a blush.

(End of Chapter 3)

Ok I honestly didn't want to work on this chapter until I finished chapter 5 of Who is John Connor? but I felt after the ending of the previous chapter it wasn't really fair to leave you all with such a dark scene. Especially since I said this is meant to be a fun little story. mosherguy18 asked back with Chapter 1 if this would be a Jameron story. I know I have a tendency for calling my stories Jameron, but I wouldn't feel safe saying that with this story. There will be Jameron elements, but due to the nature of this particular fic there won't be anything that's really solid. Later on in the series I'll probably make it Jameron, but as for this fic I'd have to say no.

Anyway, next chapter John learns an important lesson about the resets and that there is a possibility for escape. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and please leave a review.


	4. Give Me Some Sugar

Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 4**

"GOD FUCKING DAMMIT!!!!!" John yelled as he threw the alarm clock across the room, shattering it into hundreds of pieces.

It had been three months since he found the secret to making time progress a day. Apparently the solution was incredibly simple. He had to spend time with both Cameron and his mother. Two hours at least to be precise. He still cursed his self for not figuring it out sooner. Had he not been purposely avoiding Cameron he would have saved a lot of time. Not that it would have mattered.

Day two was the day he encountered Cromartie. Looking back, he never realized just how lucky he had been to have escaped the mechanical assassin the first time around. Now that point was being hammered in. Nothing John did would allow him to make it through day two. Every time he came face-to-face with Cromartie, someone died. Cameron, Cromartie, his mother, half the school, but in most cases, him. So, what do you do with facing such a conundrum? To put it simply, you find another way around it.

Unfortunately that didn't work either. If he said anything to his mother, they'd pack up and leave causing a reset. If he told Cameron then the path would follow one of two routes either they'd run and reset time or she would destroy Cromartie and reset time. This whole situation basically meant there was no way to avoid the machine. He would have to find some way around the terminator and survive with the hopes that time would continue on to day three. Thus we return from whence we started.

Three months of attempted escapes. Three months of failure…well really only one and a half. After all, he still had to go through day one. But that didn't change the fact that he was dealing with subsequent failures. To put things plainly, he was tired. You could only suffer from failure for so long before you chose to call it quits.

"I need a vacation…or a hobby…or some sweet lovin…Don't think I'll get too far with that last one though...or any of them now that I think about it." He mumbled as he started pulling out his clothes for the day. It wasn't like Red Valley, New Mexico was crawling with hot gullible girls willing to fall victim to his evil ways. Add that to the fact that he was no Casanova and the field of sweet lovin reduced itself to a snowflake's chance in Hell. As he opened the door to his room and exited into the hallway he passed his mother who looked at him with confusion and worry.

"Bad dream." He muttered before entering the bathroom and beginning his morning routine.

XxXxXxXxX

At school he sat quietly at his desk ignoring everything the teacher was saying. By now he had come to memorize every one of his teachers' introduction. Absently he noted Cameron attempting to get his attention, but he ignored her. It wasn't that he didn't want to hang out with her, she constantly provided him with new ways to spend the day. Though that was due in part to her lack of understanding when it came to human interactions, it made it easier to do things that most others wouldn't until they knew each other better. Sadly, those interactions came with a price. And that price was dealing with Cromartie the following day. Something he was trying to get away from for a while. Still, that begged to question. Just what was he going to do?

The bell rang, announcing the end of class and freeing John from the confines of his seat. Grabbing his bag he exited out of the classroom and into the hall. He didn't get far before Cameron stopped him.

"Hey new kid!" It had been her way of getting his attention when he ignored her. He had to admit, had she used that line the first day they met he would have been quick to respond. Nothing drew attention like a hot cyborg loudly announcing your presence to the rest of the school.

'_Pfft…hot cyborg.'_ He thought looking her up and down. His eyes widened a fraction. _'Very hot cyborg. Very hot, _gullible_ cyborg! Oh fuck yes!'_

He knew somewhere in the back of his mind that it was probably wrong to take advantage of a robot that didn't know better. But ethics could go screw themselves! They weren't stuck in a god forsaken time loop where they or someone close to them, were repeatedly killed by a terminator from the future! And it's not like anyone would remember. Besides, what little dignity he had fled the room when he dressed up like Trojan Man. And to be fair, she did the whole "manipulate the unknowing" first.

"Oh sorry, I was off in my own little world." John said to excuse his earlier cold-shoulder treatment. Offering his hand he added. "I'm John."

"It's okay, I know the feeling. I'm Cameron." She replied.

"Pleasure to meet you." Time to get to work. "Hey Cameron, I have a personal question for you."

"Um, okay." She said uncertainly.

"You see, I find you to be incredibly attractive and I was wondering if you thought the same about me."

John watched as her eyes went blank. He could practically see her CPU processing his question and how it could affect her mission.

_Attractive: (Adjective); Beautiful, good-looking, pretty, appealing._

_Interaction between humans:…Expression…Sexually desirable._

_Possible reactions: Strengthening or weakening of emotional bonds between two individuals; Attachment._

_Mission Parameters: (1) Protect John Connor. (2) Get close to John Connor._

_Recommended course of action:…_

"Yeah, I do. It's why I wanted to get to know you."

"Really!? Wow I thought I felt some sort of chemistry between us." He said with mock enthusiasm. "So, uh do you want to go out?"

Okay granted, it wasn't the savviest way of asking a girl out, but this was still uncharted territory for him.

"Sure." She agreed with a smile.

XxXxXxXxX

'_This is so wrong and yet I can't seem to care.'_ John thought as he made-out with Cameron in their science classroom. They were towards the back of the room with him gently pressing her against one of the lab tables; the prime position.

It had been nearly two weeks since he had first asked her out and like all things in this repetitive world, it became easier to achieve the results he wanted overtime. The first time around he had spent two hours trying to get to the "make-out" point, but that was mainly due to his inexperience. Sure he got killed by Cromartie because of the time he spent with Cameron, but the knowledge he had gained during their first session had been worth it.

Now that he knew what words to use and ways to act, he was able to reach the level far faster. Fifteen minutes to be precise. Still with all things, there had been complications. It was easy to forget about the time and the rest of the world when you were busy cramming your tongue down your partner's throat, so it had come to no surprise to John when he would wake up and see that time hand moved forward. However, all it took was a little ingenuity to find a way to rectify that.

The bell rang causing John to smile as he continued kissing Cameron. He felt her lean her head back to attempt to stop them, but he moved his forward. She had done this four resets ago. She started moving to the side to pull away, but his arms rested firmly on her hips. She had done this three resets ago. Off to the side he heard Mr. Ferguson clear his throat in an attempt to get their attention. Cameron started to turn her head, but John turned with her so he now stood between her and their teacher. She had done this two resets ago. He felt her start to pull away now that her back was no longer against the table, but John had wrapped his arms around her waist. She had done this yesterday.

"Excuse me!" Mr. Ferguson said having finally grown impatient with them. "If you don't mind I would like to start class!"

'_Time to get suspended…or expelled.'_

"By all means, please begin. We won't stop you." He said before quickly returning his attention to Cameron, lest she stop them.

"Then take your seats! Your actions are a distraction." John pictured the teacher's face turning red.

"How so? We're in the back of class. The only one who'd see us is you."

"Yes, well you're distracting me, Mr…"

"Reese. And if you like we could take this out in the hall."

"I think-" Cameron started.

"-We should continue. I absolutely agree!" John finished before pressing his lips to hers once more.

"Mr. Reese! This is a school and you are here to learn!" Mr. Ferguson argued.

"You're right! How foolish of me!...What class is this again?"

"Biology, Mr. Reese!"

"Oh good!" John cried out happily. What followed next would probably be one of the greatest highlights in his young life.

"Mr. Reese! What the hell do you think you're doing!?"

John, who had both his hands up Cameron's shirt and on her breasts responded in aggravation, "I am studying the female anatomy! Now if you would please, shut up! You're throwing off my concentration!"

"That's it! Go to the office, Mr. Reese!"

"Fine! Maybe it will be quieter there!" He said matching the teacher tone for tone.

"You're going alone!"

"You selfish son-of-a-bitch!"

XxXxXxXxX

For the next week John followed the pattern of making out with Cameron followed by expulsion. Since he was no longer allowed at the school his mother, after a long tirade of yelling, would pack up their stuff and they would leave Red Valley. Ultimately resetting the timeline. During the drives to nowhere he spent his times trying to find new ways to get past Cromartie, but found one glaring flaw. All he knew how to do was run and the few times the terminator had been taken out, it had been by Cameron's hand and no one else's.

John decided it was time for that to change.

(End of Chapter 4)

Alright, sorry if that seems a little rushed. As fun as this story is, there is only so much I can do when only one character is aware of what is going on. As I progress with the series, the stories will get better as I will have more characters to work with. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Next chapter will also be filled with fun.


	5. Pipe Bombs and the Puppet Master

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 5**

John sat in the bed of a stolen pick-up truck. In his hands was a long, thick section of drain pipe. Scattered around him were various tools. A drill, blowtorch, tin of gun powder…which was way the hell away from the blowtorch so as not to repeat past mistakes, and other odds and ends. They were the necessities for his latest project; a pipe bomb.

Yes, the very weapon responsible for saving his mother, killing his father…and him once, was his newest way of wasting time. The knowledge of its construction coming from his mother. God knows how many months he had spent learning everything he could from her. Some of which really being nothing more than an expansion on things he already had experience with. Such as automobile repair and field stripping guns of all sorts, but then he moved onto skills he had little to no experience with such as medicine, nature survival, and make-shift weapons.

As John began to seal one of the ends of the pipes his cell phone started ringing. Clicking the phone on, he brought it to his shoulder before returning to work.

"John Connor's J-Day Pizza Service. Is this delivery or pick-up?"

"John! Is that you?" Sarah Connor's voice asked from the other end.

"Oh hi, mom. What's up?" He asked as he started pouring some gun powder into the pipe.

"John! They're back! The machines! We have to get out of here! Where are you?"

Pausing he looked around. "Outside."

"Where?"

"New Mexico." He clarified.

"Where!?"

"Little piss ant town called Red Valley." He answered. The was beginning to get annoying.

"Where!!?"

"The middle of nowhere!" He answered with a testily tone.

"John! Where are you!?"

"Jesus Christ, Cromartie haven't you ever heard of a fucking map!?"

"…"

"Oops," John said feigning surprise. "Did I just call you Cromartie? Oh well, I guess the jig is up…How ya doing, asshole?"

"John what are you talking about?"

"Stop using my mother's voice. It's annoying. Can't you do someone famous? Like Stallone? Oh-oh! No, do _**Schwarzenegger! That Austrian accent kicks ass!"**_

_"**John, stop screwing around! We don't have time for games!"**_

_"**I agree whole heartedly. So if you can't tell the truth like a good little terminator, I'm going to hang up this phone."**_

_"**John-"**_

_**John shut the phone off, but he didn't set it down. "Three, two, one."**_

_**The phone started ringing once more. Turning it on, he brought it to his ear and went back to work constructing the pipe bomb.**_

_"**John Connor." A deep male voice spoke.**_

_"**Cromartie! My man! My number one…oh! Right that's Cameron. My number two machine! How's it going? Oh and don't take being number two hard. Cameron holds first only because I like making-out with her. We've been going…what is it now? Four…no. Maybe five…ah fuck it. Let's just say we're going strong and our time together is one of the few highlights of my day! Wow, you're being really quiet? What's wrong?"**_

_"**Where are you?"**_

_"**Cromartie we've been over this already. I'm outside in the state of New Mexico at the ass-end of nowhere."**_

_"**I have your mother."**_

_"**No you don't. You killed her already," he replied nonchalantly. "You know, that's another thing. It's really hard to consider you for the position of my number one machine when you keep killing her. You really should stop doing that."**_

_"**John! Run!" The frantic voice of Sarah Connor spoke. But the sound didn't faze him.**_

_"**Now, now Cromartie I already warned you. Stop using my mother's voice. Do it again and I'll hang up this phone and not answer it again."**_

_"**You are not John Connor." Cromartie stated.**_

_"**Now that's rude!"**_

_"**John Connor would not view the death of his mother with apathy."**_

_"**Ever hear of the psychological technique known as flooding? Let's just say that applies to my current situation." John explained. Spending time at the library with Cameron had been a rather informative if boring way to pass the time.**_

_"**Death is a onetime occurrence. You're explanation lacks logic."**_

_"**Says the super-advanced robot from the future to the teenage boy who is older than his father."**_

_"**Who is John Connor's father?" Cromartie asked. While skeptical, the person he was speaking to showed themselves to be a well of knowledge few were privy to.**_

_"**Since it doesn't matter…Kyle Reese. The soldier I break out of Century with and later send back to the past to save and knock-up my mother, Sarah Connor." John answered before continuing. "I tell ya, I'm living proof that a one night stand can really fuck up someone's day. Just look at Skynet, that bastard hates me enough that it tried killing me three times now. One of those being before I was even born! If you ask me, I think it would have been more successful to preach abstinence instead. Or at the very least, the values of safe sex."**_

_"**Thank you for the information. I shall make certain to ensure Kyle Reese is terminated."**_

_"**Good luck with that." John said sealing the other end of the pipe bomb. "So Cromartie, want to know where John Connor is?"**_

_"**If your information is reliable."**_

_"**It is, but I want something in return."**_

_"…"_

_"**I'll take your silence as an agreement. How many pipe bombs does it take to send a terminator of your size and stature into lower Earth orbit?"**_

_**The line went dead as Cromartie hung up. John cursed in annoyance. Setting the pipe bomb down on his lap he reached over and grabbed a small remote that was set off to the side. It was the detonator for the bomb.**_

_"**Time to see if it works." He said. If it did, he would die and the day would be reset. If not, then he'd have to consult his mother on the next reset to see what he did wrong. Worst case scenario, it only works partially and he spends anywhere from a few minutes to a few hours in excruciating agony. God willing that didn't happen again. T'was quite the unpleasant experience.**_

_"**Well, here goes nothing."**_

_***CLICK***_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_"**Damm-"**_

_***BOOM***_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_***BEEP*BEEP*BEEP***_

_**Eyes snapping open John quickly shot up out of bed.**_

_"**Yes!" He exclaimed happily. So excited was he that he turned off the alarm clock in a civilized manner for a change. The fact that there had been a few seconds delay meaning little to him. **_

_**Now if only he could figure out the answer to his question.**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_"**Is that your only name like, Madonna?"**_

_"**Madonna? Why? No." Cromartie responded to Mary's question. It had been a while since he had last confronted Cromartie at school. Not wishing to wait a moment longer, John raised his hand.**_

_"**Yes?"**_

_"**How many pipe bombs does it take to send a terminator of your size into lower Earth orbit?"**_

_**John never got his answer since Cromartie's response was to kill him.**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_"**Yes?" Cromartie asked having seen John's raised hand.**_

_"**If Earth's escape velocity is eleven kilometers a second, how great an explosion would it take to send your metal ass into space?"**_

_**Once more John didn't get his answer before he died.**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_"**Yes?"**_

_"**Is it possible to send something weighing over three-hundred pounds into space via an explosion?"**_

_"**No. The force of an explosion regardless of size would diminish rapidly when factoring Earth's gravitational pull. In order for such an event to occur, you would require a constant source of force pushing away from Earth."**_

_"**Dammit!" John swore. There went his plans of adding a new satellite to Earth. He would have to find a new use for his pipe bombs. "Fine…Let's just get this over with. I'm John Connor, let my death commence."**_

_**And so it did.**_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

_"…**Here." Cameron responded when Cromartie called her name for attendance.**_

_"**Reese. Do we have a John Reese?"**_

_***BOOM***_

_**The teacher's desk exploded sending large fragments to minute splinters. John had broken into the school the night before and had loaded it with pipe bombs in every drawer and a few strapped under the teacher's chair. A large hole in the wall caused by Cromartie's body being slammed against it led to the adjacent classroom. **_

_**John surveyed the damage. Most if not all of the front row died in the explosion, those who were left suffered hearing loss and shellshock causing him to idly wondered if he would be counted absent since no one could hear him say, "Here". **_

_**XxXxXxXxX**_

I feel a frown tug at my lips. John is losing his sense of self in these resets. That was not something I had anticipated. At least, not so soon. Not even a year has gone by and already he is developing a lack of care for the lives of those around him. Though I wouldn't be so bold as to say the death of his mother didn't hurt. I'm sure on some level it does, but he has grown accustom to it.

I had tolerated his actions when he started using the machine. Since humans, even special cases such as John require some source of comfort. And while he is essentially manipulating the machine for his own selfish desires, it was something I could consent to. Now however, things are different. The lives of the people around him no longer had any meaning. Hell, not even his own life seems to matter. Seeing him resort to suicide is proof enough of that. As far as he is concerned, everyone and everything is expendable.

I say that, but at the same time he is also using these resets in a way I was hoping for. Using the never ending time loop to better himself. And while the harshness of this time period is clearly taking its toll on him, he is maturing.

Still do the benefits outweigh the cons? I can't say. I don't understand humans. Even after living amongst them since they first learned to walk upright has not helped me in figuring them out. In some ways they are incredibly predictable. However, I have also noticed that depending on the situation and all that factors into it, humans can react in ways that even a demigod such as myself finds surprising.

I should probably end this time-loop. It was amusing at first, but if John loses his sanity, I will be unable to right my wrongs. But just like I _should_, I also _should not_. Aside from entertaining me, this was meant to be a test and John has yet to pass it. Perhaps I should give him a warning? Move time forward another day so he learns that these events are not permanent. If I do that, I might be able to use John's guilt to set him back down my desired path. I suspect he'll repeat the events that lead to day three, but that's fine. I control this world. I decide the conditions for advancing in it. Just like how I made it mandatory for John to interact with the machine and his mother on day one.

Because when it comes to fixing my mistakes. Cameron is the equation. John is the solution. And Sarah is the remainder I need to serve as his anchor to humanity.

(End of Chapter 5)

And there is the fifth installment of the Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat. For those who have been reading this since it was first posted, the ending of this chapter may seem confusing. If you go back to the first chapter I added a short prologue. The first-person character was always a planned character of the story, but I felt they should be introduced earlier so it doesn't look like they sprung up out of nowhere. Moving on.

I know it has been a while since I last posted anything and while I'm upset with myself for not having a new chapter for Who is John Connor? It cannot be helped. Between work, school, and my work with the fan-made season 3 The Connor Chronicles I have not had much time to write. But! The semester is almost over and I will have a new chapter for Who is John Connor? By the end of the month. I am shooting for at least two chapters for it because I want to complete it and move on to season 2 where the story will really go AU.

Also, I'm going to break one of my rules and respond to a review in my AN.

**Lesshiding**

I'm glad you enjoy the dark humor of this story. And you are right about Let's Start a Riot. It was a collection of drabbles and had no real plot which is why I ended it. The Supernatural mini-series is achieving what I wanted to do with Let's Start a Riot. I know there are some who like the story, but I personally do not. The only reason I leave it up is to serve as an example of how far my writing has come.


	6. The End?

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

**Chapter 6**

Alone…that was the only way for John to describe how he felt. Utterly alone…

He made it…his goal…his dream…and yet he didn't feel any satisfaction. He was out of the time loop. Needless to say, it was surprised when he woke up in the bed of his stolen truck in the middle of nowhere. But that quickly became shock and shock gave way to depression. His mother was gone, killed by Cromartie. Nothing new there or at least so he thought. Why should he mourn his mother when she came back the next day? But she didn't come back. She didn't come back because he didn't go back. Time must have sorted itself out because that was the only thing that explained why he was here…alone…on day five.

Day three…that was the day of surprise. To see time move forward, but he wasn't too worried. After all, he made it to day two before resetting back to day one. All that meant was he'd have to figure out what needed to be done to make it past day two and into day three. But then came day four. The day of shock. To learn that whatever happened, it not only propelled him into day three, but the following day as well. Thus leading to day five, the day of depression. The day he realized time wasn't going to reset and his uncaring nature towards the life of his mother sealed his fate. He was alone now.

Part of him contemplated ending it all. It wasn't like he couldn't. He had quite a bit of experience killing his self. But he wouldn't. If time was truly progressing forward, then he owed it to his mother to live on. To fight the war she spent half her life preparing him for. Besides…for him it would truly be the cowards' way out.

John let out a dark laugh. The cowards' way out. That line was used so often it was joke on itself. At face value that line made it sound like any regular Joe could just pick up a loaded gun and point it at their head all fucking day. But that wasn't how it was meant to be interpreted. What it really meant was, you're giving up. And for John, that would have been exactly it.

Oh, I lost my mommy because of my own stupidity. Boo hoo hoo. There's no reason left for me to live. Boo hoo hoo.

'_Oh wait! Savior of mankind. Can't believe I forgot about that.'_ He sarcastically thought. _'Some hero I turned out to be.'_

Laying his back on the bed of the truck he stared up at the stars. His thoughts wandered to what his next step should be. None came. Despite his take-charge approach for getting out of the time loops, he had spent no time trying to figure out what to do when he succeeded. That was supposed to be left up to his mother.

'_But she's gone now and it's just me.'_

Well…that wasn't completely true. Cameron was likely still out there. Unless Cromartie figured out who she was and her purpose for being in Red Valley. Still, he couldn't say for sure. Sadly he also had no means of contacting her. Anything he did to attract her attention would undoubtedly attract Cromartie's as well. So once more that left him here…in the bed of a stolen truck…alone.

'_At least I'm the only one suffering.'_ He thought as his thoughts drifted to the people he had repeatedly yet inadvertently killed. The latest...no, that wasn't right anymore. The last reset had been relatively clean. As had become routine, John skipped school and drove to the deserted valley he had discovered some time ago. And in turn, Cromartie checked his home address after he was nowhere to be found. From there…well, it didn't need to be explained.

"Why did this have to happen to me?" He moaned.

"All right, that does it!" A young girl's voice spoke catching him off guard. Lifting his head off the truck bed, he looked in the direction of the voice. Sure enough he saw a young seven-year-old girl with blond pigtails.

"If I hear one more angst-ridden line or thought come from you, I'm going to knock you the fuck out!" She said putting her hands on her hips to emphasize her point.

John cocked an eyebrow. "Who are you? What are you doing here? And most importantly watch your fucking mouth!"

"Oh sure. I'll get right on that." She drawled. "Just give me a second to pluck my eyeballs out so I can let them shrivel up while staring at my own mouth."

"That's not what I meant, smartass!"

"I know what you meant, dumbass!" She countered. "And for your information I'm far older than I look."

"Yeah…sure…whatever, squirt."

The little girl growled. "Fine then! Don't believe me? Check this out."

John watched in shock as the girl started rapidly growing taller and older in appearance. But that wasn't the end of her metamorphosis. Her soft feminine features grew rougher. Her blond pigtails pulled in becoming a shoulder length mixture of deep red, dark blue, black, and blond. Her eyes thinned out and the irises became a maelstrom of color, matching her hair. The final change was her petite frame growing broader and masculine. When her transformation ended the little girl ceased to be a little girl and was now a six and a half foot tall man.

"And I'll be damned if that wasn't the creepiest thing I've ever seen." John stated. Though his tone gave off the impression of boredom.

"Only creepy?" The man questioned in disbelief. "Usually that takes the number one slot for "piss your pants" scary."

"A morphing body isn't new to me. I've seen a machine do it before." He replied.

"And what makes you think I'm not a T-1000?"

"Okay, now you've put a third question on my list. Who are you? What are you doing here? And how did you know I was referring to a T-1000?"

"Answer mine and I'll answer yours."

"No way, I asked first."

The man opened his mouth to speak, but closed it after replaying the conversation in his head.

"So you did." He muttered. "Well let's get introductions out of the way. My name is Kai Tsune. No need to introduce yourself, John Connor. I've been watching you for some time."

"Oh that's great. Its nice knowing someone was watching me take a crap. My god, I can die happy now." He said, voice full of sarcasm.

Kai blanched. "Ok that was gross. Thanks for the imagery."

"Anytime." John replied with a smile.

"Groddiness aside, you still haven't answered my question. How do you know I'm not a T-1000?"

"Size difference. A T-1000 can only take the shape of something roughly its size. Your turn. How do you know about the machines?"

"I know a great many things."

"That isn't an answer."

"True." Kai consented. "But you wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me. I've been stuck in a never-ending time loop and just saw a little girl hit puberty on steroids and receive a sex-change right in front of my eyes." John responded. It may have seemed odd, how freely he spoke of such things. But truth be told, he had long since given up caring.

"Fair enough." Kai said with a nod. "Truth is I'm a god."

John took a moment to consider his revelation.

"Yeah, you were right. I don't believe you." He admitted sitting up. "But you know what? Fuck it. Hi God, I'm John Connor. You know, that one kid you keep throwing shit at like a monkey in the zoo. Just wanted to let you know that you suck, I hate you, and when I get off this truck I'm going to kick you in the balls."

As he hopped off the truck Kai grabbed his collar and threw him over his shoulder roughly seven feet away. When John hit the ground the air was forced out of his lungs. As he tried to regain his breath a harsh impact met his groin. Once more John was left all but paralyzed on the dusty desert ground. Looking up at his attacker he saw Kai had once more returned to his little girl form.

"First, I am not _the_ God, I am _a_ god. As in, lowercase "g". Second, while your anger towards me is justified, I refuse to let you go down the "blame game" path." Kai said with the cutest little glare John had ever seen. Though the nausea from the ball smash prevented him from appreciating it. "Next thing you know, you'll stop blaming me for everything under the sun and start talking about how unfortunate you are and how life's not fair. And I told you, I'm sick of that angst filled teenage brooding bullshit! Anything to say for yourself?"

"Yeah," John groaned as he weakly raised his right arm and gave Kai the bird. "Fuck you!"

Kai responded with another kick to the nuts.

"Oooh…Wh-what the…hell…was that…f-for." He wheezed.

"Just a reminder." Kai said cheerfully. "If you're going to act all depressed, then now you have a good reason. You got your ass kicked by a seven-year-old girl roughly half your size."

"I didn't…have a go-good enough…reason…before?"

"Want another kick in the nuts? Cause that question leads back to the "poor me" attitude."

"No thanks." He declined as he started picking himself up. When he was back on his feet he looked to Kai and saw the imposing male figure once again. "So…Kai, right? What do you want from me?"

"A lot." He answered. "But there will be time for that later. Right now my focus is repairing your mind and giving you a warning."

John cocked an eyebrow. Kai debated if his face would get stuck looking like that. He sure seemed to do it enough.

"No, seriously. What the hell do you want?" John repeated.

"Alright, you caught me. I want peace on Earth, a puppy in every house, and five-thousand dollars cash."

John's look didn't change. Maybe it really did get stuck.

"I _was_ being serious." Kai stated, dropping the charade. "Believe it or not John, your mind is broken. Your selfishness; your lack of concern for your life or the lives of those around you. That isn't John Connor. That's not who you are."

"I know," he replied sullenly. "But it's too late to worry about that. Time is progressing forward and nothing can change what I've done."

"You're right. Nothing you do _now_ can change things." Kai agreed. John's shoulders slumped as he continued to stare dejectedly at the floor. "But open your eyes. Take in the big picture."

John lifted his head. Looking at Kai with confusion.

"A sudden, unexplainable time loop. A god appearing before you when it supposedly ends. John, how do you think you got into this situation in the first place?" Kai watched as the teen's eyes grew larger with realization.

"Supposedly?" John whispered.

"You were right. Nothing you do now will undo the events of the last few days. But I assure you, this isn't the end. You're still very much a part of the time loop, John. And after we're done talking, you will return to day one."

John's mouth hung wide open. He was at a complete loss for words.

"Why do you think I'm giving you a warning?"

(End of Chapter 6)

Ok I know there is some rather cliché bits in there, but in my defense you should have seen the original version. I had nearly finished writing it when my writing sense came back from vacation and smacked me upside the head. It was just so cheesy and it didn't portray Kai the way I wanted it to. Anyway, you all probably know this, but Kai is the one speaking in the first person. You'll learn more about him and the time loops in the next chapter.

A lot of you noted how John's character grew darker. That is being addressed here and in the next chapter. While humor is a big focal point for the series there will be some levels of darkness to them based on the situation. As you've seen in this story John is stuck in a repeating cycle, a cycle that has bloodshed in it. As Kai said, he's losing his mind. Seeing those close to him die, being responsible for peoples' deaths. That is taking a major toll on him mentally.

That being said, this story is nearly done. Three to four chapters and I should reach the end. The next chapter is a plot moving chapter like this one, so it may not be as funny. But once that is done you'll see humor return. Especially between Kai and John. Please leave reviews. They make me smile. Smiles are good, you want the smiles, you need the smiles, you crave the smiles. So review.


	7. This is god with the 411

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

"Got any threes?" John asked looking at his cards.

"Go fish." Cameron replied.

The teenage boy quietly drew his card. The two were playing in the school library after classes had ended. Like Kai promised, after their talk he had returned to the resets. For the past week or so he had spent his time thinking over the god's words. They had been enlightening, troublesome, and relieving all at the same time.

XxXxXxX

"Okay time out," John said. "You're saying you're responsible for everything that is happening to me?"

"Yes, if by everything you mean reliving the same couple days over and over again." Kai answered. "What you do during that time is entirely up to you."

"How wonderful. What the fuck did I ever do to you?" he questioned crossly.

"It's not what you did. It's what you are."

"Wow," John drawled. "That explains everything. Just for the record, can you be anymore vague?"

"I could ask if you want the red pill or the blue pill and call you the chosen one if you prefer."

"What?"

Kai shook his head, "Never mind, I'm getting off topic. As I was saying, it's what you are."

"And that is?"

"An anomaly," The god answered. "You are a human who violates the Laws of Mortality. Under those circumstances, you shouldn't exist."

XxXxXxXx

The Laws of Mortality, they were universal rules that governed everything not related to the divine. At least, that's how Kai explained them. There were many laws, but they all derived from the first one; Time only moves forward.

"Got any sevens?" Cameron asked. John unconsciously handed the card over.

It hadn't taken him long to figure out how his life violated the Laws of Mortality after hearing the first law. He was a child who was older than his father and as Kai said, that shouldn't be possible. But, what did that mean for him? Kai hadn't been very forthcoming with that answer. However, what he did say was that had John been normal, he would have been unable to remember all the events that had occurred in the time loop.

XxXxXxXx

"So what? I'm to relive the same couple of days for the rest of eternity?" The teenager nearly yelled. He hadn't taken the news all that well.

Kai scoffed, "You're not very bright are ya? If that were the case, then we wouldn't be having this little discussion."

"Alright fine, so how does this end ? You just magically snap your fingers and that's it?"

"Hardly. You want out of this then you need to achieve the same results you got in the original timeline. That means no one dies or is destroyed and the day ends with Cromartie hot on your trail."

"I've tried that I don't know how many times now." John protested.

"Then you do it again and again. How you solve the problem is entirely up to you, all that matters is the end result. If it matches the original timeline then you'll move forward."

XxXxXxX

That was where John devoted most of his thinking time to. How could he achieve the ending Kai had mentioned? Because he was an anomaly he had the advantage when it came to knowledge. The problem however, was how much time it would take to find a working result. Each mistake would force him to start back at square one.

"Got any twos?" John asked Cameron before absentmindedly accepting the card from her.

There had to be something else. Something more. He could feel it in his gut. He was overlooking something and he couldn't put his finger on it.

XxXxXxX

"So what does that mean any way? Being an anomaly."

Kai hesitated, debating whether or not to share that particular bit of information. Shrugging he answered, "The Laws of Mortality are generally set in stone. They're black and white. You can or you can't. But since you are in violation of those laws they're not as concrete for you as they are for others."

"I don't get it."

"Hmmm, let me give you an example. Because of your status, you're practically immortal. Don't get me wrong, you're still human so you can and will die. But only time can kill you. If you were to die from anything other than old age, someone from the future would be sent back to save you. If you're to be assassinated, you get a bodyguard. If you were to contract an incurable disease, someone would bring you a cure. The future is constantly adapting in order to ensure your survival." Kai explained.

"So essentially I don't break any rules, but I bend them?" John asked for clarification.

"Exactly."

XxXxXxX

There! That was it. His near immortality and ability to remember things others couldn't were passive traits. He had no control over them, they just happened. But what if there was more to it? What other powers did his status entitle him too? That was the question and he knew who had the answer. John quickly stood up electing a startled look from Cameron that he knew was false.

"I'm going to get a soda, want anything." He asked her. He knew what her answer would be, even if he had never made the offer before. After hearing the machine decline his offer he exited the library and walked through the empty halls of the school speaking aloud. "Kai, we need to talk."

He got no response. He tried again.

"I know you can hear me. Get out here."

Once more he was met with silence causing John to growl in annoyance.

"Listen you divine voyeur, get your spiritual ass out here right now or I'm going to blow up this fucking building tomorrow!"

"And if that doesn't scream 'crazy', I don't know what does." A familiar voice replied.

John turned to find a German Sheppard sitting in the middle of the hallway. "What took you so long?"

The canine seemed to shrug, "I'm not your lapdog. Don't expect me to come when called."

John cocked an eyebrow at him. "I'll give you points for irony, but you lose some for the obvious setup."

The dog gave him another shrug. "While that sounds like something I would do, I'll have you know I am in this form for a much, much greater purpose."

"And that is?"

"To be hugged by an infinite number of hot, topless chicks in Cancun." Kai stated proudly.

"You realize that every time you open your mouth, my level of faith in a higher power takes a significant drop, right?" John deadpanned.

"Screw your faith! I have boobies to keep happy." The god retorted. "Now what did you want?"

John approached the school's soda machine and gave it a swift kick. Prior resets taught him that the machine was in need of repairs and a strong blow could shake a can loose. Grabbing the can he popped the top and took a sip. "You said that the Laws of Mortality aren't set in stone for me. That I can bend the rules."

"That's right." Kai answered with a nod.

"Can I control it? Make the laws work in my favor?"

The god gave John a feral grin, making his current form look more than a little menacing. "Yes, indeed you can."

"How?"

Kai abandoned his dog form in favor of his default appearance as a tall man with a maelstrom of colors in his eyes. "Let me show you."

XxXxXxX

That particular day officially marked the start of my plans. If left to his own devices, John would have uncovered his powers on his own. But I couldn't have that. It was imperative that he received proper guidance. Without it he would never come to understand just how dangerous his existence was. Skynet would destroy the world, but John destroy everything else.

(End of Chapter 7)

My God! Can it be! He fucking updated?

Yes I did. Writer's block has been bogging me down (I rewrote this chapter four times!). That being said, I don't like this chapter. Because of how much trouble it gave me I am unsure about its quality. But it is a necessary chapter. The next one will be more entertaining as I have been planning it for some time. It will also be the first time you see just what it means to violate the Laws of Mortality that have so far only been mentioned in passing.

Thanks to everyone who reviewed and stuck around for my story. A little info for you fans of "Who is John Connor?" the chapter is half done and I have taken the time to come up with some more ideas for it that I'm sure you will all find interesting.


	8. Use the force, John

(Disclaimer: All Chapters of this story are the product of my own creation using the characters from the T.V. show Terminator: Sarah Connor Chronicles. I am making no money off it and write solely for my own entertainment)

**Supernatural Series: Rinse and Repeat**

John walked through the halls of his school armed with a metal bat, a bulletproof vest, his mother's riot guard mask hanging off his hip, and the technique taught to him by Kai. A technique he called "blink".

It had been a simple skill really. Kai said that because he was the product of one parent going back in time to meet the other, John had a limited control over time. Very limited, like jumping roughly one to two seconds back in time. Nothing revolutionary, but it was more than enough to let him fix a mistake. Couple that with the fact that he would be the sole individual capable or remembering the previous outcome and it gave him a cutting edge.

It was true that many mistakes needed more than two seconds to fix, but that was plenty of time to fix a mistake made in the heat of battle. Two seconds could make the difference between taking a hit and dodging a hit, springing a trap or evading one. He could round a corner into a hail of gunfire and evade it by jumping back to the moment he was about to step out. Of course, like any skill, it needed to be refined; polished; perfected.

John rubbed his chest unconsciously as he recalled his "training". Training translating into, "Let god throw rocks at you while you try to avoid them". If only it were that simple. Being divine had perks and one of them was not requiring the use of your arms to throw things. Had he trained with anyone other than Kai, he would have faced one rock at a time. Instead he faced three, then seven, followed by twelve, and eventually ending at thirty. Needless to say, he ended every session with broken bones, lacerations, bruises, a concussion once or twice, and internal bleeding at least four times.

Kai had been a cruel task master, but his training methods were effective. When John had first started learning to blink back in time it had taken his utmost concentration, by the end of his training it became instinctual. It was as natural to him as breathing. As it should be, he had been born with it after all. The instant his brain registered some measure of pain, a single synapse going off unexpectedly and John would blink back and find some way to avoid it.

However, there were exceptions. No matter how well he became at blinking, any instantly fatal strike could and would kill him. Not to mention how taxing consecutive blinks became. It was for that reason John had worn a bulletproof vest and soon enough the riot guard mask. The vest would protect his heart, the mask his brain. Sadly there was very little he could do about the fatigue other than man up.

John stopped outside his classroom door. It was time to set his plan into motion. He sat the bat and mask down just outside the door before knocking.

"Come in," Cromartie responded. He had just been about to start row call.

John stepped in and looked around the class. Cameron's seat was empty. If she was doing as she was told she would sitting in her truck right in front of the school. She had tried asking what he was doing, but John hadn't given her any details. All he said was no matter what she heard, she had to stay in that car and wait for him. He now prayed that she would listen to him.

"Can I help you?" Cromartie asked, his tone impatient.

"I was told to give you a message," John started, pulling out a meticulously folded piece of paper. "Some guy called Connor."

Cromartie snatched the piece of paper from his hand and John quickly made his way back out to the hall much to the rest of the class' confusion. Wasn't he in their class? And who was this Connor person? As the terminator began to unfold the paper the teenage messiah equipped the riot mask and picked up his metal bat. The bat wouldn't do any real damage, but with enough force a well aimed strike to the head would cause a terminator to pause as its systems recovered from the impact. But he also carried it for another reason.

As John took a batter's stance he mentally weighed how smart it was to engage a machine intent on killing you in melee combat. It was true he would most likely have better odds of success delivering the letter then hightailing it the fuck out of there…

John paused. Why hadn't he tried that before?

The answer was simple really. He hadn't known what the requirements were for getting through day two. Now he did. John considered dropping the bat and running, but as quickly as the thought came it vanished. He had months of payback he needed to dish out on Cromartie and dammit! He was going to give that bastard-spawn of cyborg hell what it deserved!

Suddenly the sound of screams erupted from the classroom. Said hell-spawn had drawn his gun and was coming to the door.

"_And here we are ladies and gentlemen," _Kai's voice echoed out the intercom. John wondered if the anyone could hear the god but doubted it. Kai was an ass, but he wouldn't interfere with a plan he helped bring to fruition. _'It's the bottom of the ninth, bases loaded, full count. The situation seems hopeless, but humanities clutch hitter John Connor is up at bat."_

"_That's absolutely right, Kai." The god continued, replying to his own commentary. "Connor truly isn't someone to be underestimated. I heard from a reliable source that he got the help of a famous, intelligent, witty, and world-renowned chick-magnet god to coach him."_

"_Honestly, Kai? Wow, that person sure does sound impressive. Perchance is this chick-magnet anyone I know?"_

John rolled his eyes and thought about how big a dumbass Kai was but cut his musings short when he heard the doorknob being turned.

"_And the windup."_

The door opened and Cromartie stepped into view.

"_And the pitch."_

John swung his bat. The air was filled with a metal clang as the bat connected with Cromartie's head.

"_And it's out of here folks! I don't believe it! And I bet the machines don't either!"_

The teenager didn't hesitate. He spun around and dashed away from the stunned terminator. He got ten feet before he pivoted to face the machine with his bat poised in front of his chest. Cromartie for his part quickly raised his pistol and fired. John felt the bullet strike his right shoulder before blinking back to two seconds ago. He then proceeded to shift the bat so that it covered the targeted area. True to form Cromartie fired and once more the sound of metal against metal rang in the air as the bullet hit bat and ricocheted into the wall.

The terminator didn't hesitate before firing again, this time at the boy's heart. John repeated the process of blinking back in time and deflecting the bullet. He felt the slight exertion from blinking back in time to go along with the numbing sensation in his arms caused by the violent vibrations coming off the bat.

"_I can't believe what I'm seeing folks! John Connor is deflecting bullets like he's some kind of Jedi!" _Kai's commentary continued. _"The force is certainly strong with this one!"_

John successfully deflected another bullet with a grunt. "Kai! Either help me out or shut the fuck up!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

"_My, my, my, Kai. I think we're getting under Connor's skin!" _The god said seemingly ignoring John whose breathing was steadily growing heavier with each blink and deflection.

"_Right you are, Kai. Not even the machines have managed this feat and they're the ones shooting at him!"_

"_It certainly is impressive, Kai. But let us tread carefully lest we truly draw the enraged attention of John 'Baseball Jedi' Connor."_

'That does it!' John thought as he blinked and shifted his stance to avoid another shot. He knew if he didn't give his arms a break he was liable to lose his grip on the bat. 'Next time I see that bastard I'm breaking his knees and shoving his head down a clogged toilet!'

"_Good luck with that, John. Getting the drop on a god is pretty hard. We got this whole 'all seeing, all knowing' thing." _Kai remarked having heard the teen's thoughts.

Cromartie finished emptying his clip and ejected it to reload giving John a chance to put some more distance between them.

"That was…too much info…Kai." The teen panted as he ran. "I could have…lived easier not…not knowing that gods…watch me…watch me pee."

"_No we don't!"_

John grinned despite his exhaustion. "I'd believe you…but you got this…'all seeing, all knowing'…thing."

"…"

"…"

"…_Dammit!"_ Kai cursed when he realized he hadn't just set himself up, but also didn't have a good comeback.

John rounded another corner, stopped, and turned around. He could hear Cromartie coming. Thankfully all the students and staff were locked up in their rooms from hearing the gunfire. John took a few quick deep breaths before taking up his batting stance once more. He knew he couldn't outrun the machine. Not in his current state and definitely not without it being stunned. The terminator rounded the corner and the teenager swung, but this time Cromartie was prepared. When the bat was in range the machine grabbed it and brought the gun under John's unprotected chin. John blinked.

Once more the teen found himself in a batter's stance, but this time he crouched low before swinging. Cromartie came around the corner expecting a blow to the head only to register one connecting with his shins. Unable to stop his forward momentum, the terminator fell to the floor.

Never one to let an opportunity pass, John quickly stood back up and slammed the bat against the back of the machine's head. Stunned once more, Cromartie was unable to maintain a firm grip on his gun. John once more seized the opportunity presented to him and kicked the gun as hard as he could down a side hallway before running for the front door.

This was it! He would not get a better chance to escape! John threw the bat down and ripped off his riot mask. The bat was unnecessary weight and despite its protection the mask only had small slits around the sides for air and would restrict how well he could breathe. He knew he wouldn't have to worry about Cromartie. The machine would be busy recovering its gun to chase him down. While he had no doubts about the metal bastard being able to catch him, John knew the gun would make for an easier kill and as far as the machine knew, that was the logical choice.

But as the saying goes, knowledge is power and Cromartie didn't know that John had Cameron and a getaway vehicle prepped and ready just outside. By the time said machine recovered its firearm, John had Van-Damme'd the door leading to the front of the school. As he ran down the front steps, where he encountered the first real snag in his great escape. Cameron was outside of the truck.

"What the fuck are you doing! Get in the truck!" He yelled by now he was running on nothing but adrenaline. He hadn't come this far just to fail because of his overprotective bodyguard.

Seeing her charge in one piece, Cameron complied with his order. Knowing time was of the essence John forsook the passenger's seat for the truck-bed. It wasn't nearly as comfortable, but it also didn't require silly things like opening a door to get in.

"Drive!" He yelled out once more.

John stayed prone in the bed of the truck as he heard Cameron burn rubber. Gun shots rang through the air as Cromartie fired blindly at their truck. John watched the clouds pass by unwilling to expose himself in case the metal piñata had a few more bullets left. As Cameron continued putting distance between them and the school he suppressed the urge to laugh. Phase one of his plan was complete. He was alive, his bodyguard was alive, all the students and faculty should still be alive, and sadly enough so was the metal antichrist. Now came the real challenge. Phase two.

He had to keep Cromartie from killing his mother.

(End of Chapter 8)

There you all go. A timely update. You also got the first glimpse of John's demigod power. Let me say this right now, though. John will continue growing as a demigod, but he will in no way be overpowered. As far as this series is concerned, John skirts the boundary between man and god but he is still human. So his power isn't even a tenth of Kai's nor is it a match for any of the other gods that will show up in this series. I figured I'd say that now in case there were any concerns of John going Gary-Sue.

Anyway as I said a long while back in a previous AN, this story is almost complete. The series itself is far from over as this installment was only meant to introduce you to the characters and concept. Besides there are still plenty of questions that need to be answered like, why are the gods interested in John, what more is he capable of, how did he even come to exist, etc.

I didn't give you another five month delay so please be kind and rewind-err I mean review.


	9. Notice and no, I'm not quitting

Dear readers,

As the title of this little note says, I'm not abandoning this story. When I started this series I intended for them to be stand alone entries, but as I got further into writing this the story evolved and became something I really enjoy writing. That being said, with this last update I felt I wasn't doing the story justice. After some serious thought I came to the conclusion that this story would be better if I wrote it in first-person. The plot revolves around John and I have come to believe it would be more fulfilling if you got to see the world through John's eyes. It also opens a new avenue for comedy as you will get a chance to see the thoughts going through John's head.

So I ask that you bear with me as I change the format. Along with the new format I will be adding new scenes and expanding on others. So for those of you who have been reading this up till now, you will get to see some new things that will hopefully keep you satisfied as I work through the chapters.

While I'm making these changes, I need your input on John's powers in the last chapter. I need to know if you were fine with them or feel I should tone them down a bit. Also, if there are any scenes that you feel should be expanded on list them and I will do my best to encompass them.

Thank you for your patience,

Jbh61987


End file.
